Aca-Perfect
by itsLALA
Summary: Ashley, a Barden Bella moves away. Becca, Chloe, Aubrey and the rest of the Bella's have to replace her. A random named Anna Murphy comes into the picture, almost ruins Beca and Jesse's relationship and she gets knocked out too? -"Do you like it?" He asked in a sing-song voice. She smiled up at him as she replied, "It's aca-perfect!" She kissed him. - Oneshot - Jesse/Beca -


**Aca-Perfect**

By: itsLALA

One Shot

* * *

Format:** Flashback – **Present – _Emphasis_

* * *

It's been nearly three months since Beca and Jesse has been dating, a full three months. She's been counting. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the relationship, because she did…a lot. It was just every relationship she was in always reached a timeline and they'd disappear forever, she kind of, didn't really; want that to happen with Jesse.

She was on _edge_.

This whole feeling thing was new to her, she was used to shutting people out and she was good at it too. She was also good at having people think she was some EMO depressed kid who just wanted to be alone and hated the world that only made it so much easier to shut people out. She always hated judgemental people.

After finals the Treblemakers and Bella's came to a half peace, they were still each other's number one foe though when season was over and it was relaxation time, they were also each other's number one go-to people.

Of course Aubrey had the hardest time dealing with the new found peace between the two groups but after she 'let loose' and blew a few chunks out (more like a whole 3 course meal) she was fine with the whole ordeal and she was able to relax. Something, that wasn't done every day.

Beca looked down into her lap at the cell phone that laid there. She was told by her boyfriend to sit at the main fountain and wait for him after her last class of the day after she changed into something date worthy. So she let Chloe pick her outfit and knowing Chloe she gone for a yellow sundress that was a few inches above knee and had a plunging V-cut with a blue bow tied beneath her bust. Beca would never choose such an outfit on her own so Jesse had better appreciate it. She even took out the spikes in her ears in exchange for pear stud earrings and her hair was legitimately curly, actual ringlets, minimal make up, and white sandals. She felt like a girl, an actual girl.

It was hard for her to stop bouncing her knee up and down, she was nervous about what her boyfriend was going to say once he saw her.

However, ever since Ashley left Barden a week back the Bella's had to hold auditions all over again. Which made everyone (not just Beca) stress out. Changing everything in the middle of the year was complicated for not only Chloe and Aubrey but Beca as well, seeing how she was now the one holding the toner.

One girl, Anna Murphy stood out to them all. She had a marvelous voice and she was very appealing to the eye as well, just ask Cynthia-Rose. They were going to recruit her as well, however, Fat Amy came to the Bella's with a wary voice and her faraway look present. It only got the Bella's attention that much faster.

"**Uhm…uhm…" she looked everywhere but the Beca's face. **

"**Amy, spit it out!" Beca gave an airy chuckle.**

**She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Fat Amy had to say, if she was stuttering over her words like this and fidgeting with her fingers it was obviously something not positive. Why was she begging to be told bad news? It'll only ruin her mood that much more.**

"**Well…" she extended the word longer than it had to be as she scratched the back of her neck, "It's a funny story actually."**

**She gave a slight chuckle.**

"_**Fat Amy**_**, just tell us!" Aubrey ordered already had enough of whatever it was Amy was going on about.**

"**You know that Anna girl that just sang, yeah, well…you know, she was just backstage with the Trebles and you know…Jesse was there," she looked over at Beca.**

**Nobody knew what Amy was getting at; this information wasn't useful to them in anyway.**

"**She was flirting with them, him…them…yeah, no, just him. And well, it didn't seem like he was pushing her off of him." She shrugged.**

**Beca let out a laugh, "Oh Amy, you're hilarious! Maybe you misunderstood the whole ordeal."**

**Amy looked Beca in the eyes as she deadpanned, "No. I know he wasn't pushing her off; I only tried sugar coating it to spare your feelings.****"**

**Beca narrowed her eyes; Amy has never lied to her before so she had no reason to believe she was lying now.**

It was that one conversation that made Beca not choose Anna and go with a girl named Tessa instead, she was equally good in the vocal range but not as appealing to the eye. This didn't bother Beca at all.

The Bella's saw the glare Anna sent their way when they broke off the news to her that she wouldn't be a part of the Barden Bella's. Beca only made it her duty to keep an eye on that girl because she knew crazy and Anna was definitely that.

After the auditions and the party to welcome Tessa to the a cappella family Beca allowed Jesse to lead her to his dorm which he still shared with Benji. Benji was a good guy and he really meant no harm, once you got used to his weirdness and his antics you really could see the goodness in him and the talent, the boy was an amazing vocalist.

"**Why have you been so cold to me all night?" Jesse asked sincerely as he stared down into his girlfriend's eyes. Beca scoffed, she couldn't help it. It was an old habit for her to scoff at stupidity. No matter whom it came from.**

"**Oh I don't know **_**Jesse**_**, maybe if you weren't such a guy you'd know!" **

**Jesse's eyes narrowed at his girlfriend's remark and he put his solo cup that was filled with spiked liquid down on the nearest table because he felt an argument boiling in his throat and he knew he was too far gone to hold it back.**

"**Now you're mad at me because I act like my gender? Oh come on Beca, at least find a legit reason to be mad. It seems like that's all you ever want to be. Are you **_**ever**_** happy?!" **

**Beca stepped back in shock, Jesse has never spoken to her like that before and right now she didn't know what to say. It was moments like these she wishes she had written lines out on a cue card so she could just say what she felt but she was Beca Mitchell and he was Jesse Swanson and this is her way of communication when it came to him.**

"**Okay, seriously?!" She started, "Maybe I'm never happy because I **_**can't**_** trust my boyfriend, Jesse!" **

**Jesse shook his head clearly confused about what she was talking about, "What are you talking about?" **

**Beca threw her hands up, "Geez, of course you'd play dumb. How could I have been so stupid? Fat Amy saw you guys. She was all over you and it seemed like you didn't mind too much!" **

**Jesse put his hands up in defense, "Beca, **_**elaborate **_**on your argument. You're sounding crazy!"**

**Beca threw one of Jesse's pillows at him, "Don't tell me what to do you two-timer! I'm not crazy. You're crazy for thinking you can date me and flirt with that Anna Murphy girl at the same time. Only one curtain away from me!" **

**Jesse's eyes widened in realization, his girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, strongly believed he was cheating on her. He wasn't a cheater, he vowed to never be one of those guys and he wasn't going to start now. He loved Beca, yes, loved, as in he loves her now and he believes he will for the rest of his life. **

"**Beca, I'm not **_**cheating**_** on you!" He professed as his demeanor suddenly sobered up. This was serious, this was life or death, and he wasn't going to let Beca walk out of this dorm room thinking he was a cheater because he wasn't.**

"**She was on me, yes, but I pushed her off once I registered what she was doing! Ask anybody, Benji, Kolio, Bumper…" he trailed off as he saw the distant look Beca was giving him.**

"**Whatever, Jesse! I stayed away from Luke for you, for you Jesse because I knew how you felt about he and I but you go and do this?!"**

**Jesse was getting angrier by the second, Beca just wouldn't listen to him and he didn't understand why. He knew she was hurt in the past but he also knew he would never hurt her. Beca was his, his life, his air, his heart, his love. As cheesy as that was, (and believe me it was) he loves the girl standing before him with everything in him.**

**He grabbed her wrists and he could probably admit that it was probably, most likely a little bit too hard because he saw the look on her face but he couldn't let his grip go because she was so infuriating and he just wanted her to listen. **

"**Beca I love you!"**

**Beca froze.**

**He what? He lov-what? **

**She blinked once.**

**Twice.**

**Thrice.**

"**You what?"**

**Jesse nodded his head as he brought her arms down, still holding onto her wrist he closed his eyes and reopened them, yep, this was real; this was all real.**

"**I love you Beca, I couldn't ever cheat on you, or want to cheat on you. You, us, this means too much to me to ever want to jeopardize it."**

**Beca vowed to never cry, she was better than that. Tears were for the weak, but at that moment she couldn't help it. Everything was happening to fast and she couldn't keep up, but she'd try.**

"**I-I…"**

**Jesse shook his head as he wiped at the tears on her cheeks, "Don't, you don't have to say it back."**

**She shook her head this time, "I love you too, Jesse."**

**The past two weeks those words have been on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't bring herself to say them. It always seemed to hurt her in the end, whenever she thought she was in love life seemed to prove her wrong.**

**Though, it was a good thing. Because life proved her wrong she never got the chance to say those words and now that she did, to Jesse, she loved it.**

**She loved being in love.**

**He kissed her lips once.**

**Twice.**

**Thrice.**

Beca's mind kept flashing back to that night and how they made love for the third time that night. It was amazing and she couldn't help the blush that rose up to her cheeks at the thought.

She tilted her head and let her hair fall to curtain her face, hoping to hide the blush from the oncoming passer-byers.

After that confession she knew Amy had messed up, not intentionally, accidentally, she confronted the Bella's and after multiple apologies from Amy and a totally irrelevant story about her 7th boyfriend Beca went to find Anna.

Once she did, Anna denied everything.

Anna was taller than Beca, everyone was taller than Beca. Though, no one was stronger, wittier, and more sarcastic than Beca and for that reason alone, it was Anna that was on the floor with a bloody nose because damn, Beca had one hell of a right swing.

It didn't take much more for Anna to realize Jesse was Beca's and Anna would never be a part of the Barden Bella's as long as she's still in the group and attending Barden University.

After that encounter, although she knew Anna was nowhere near Jesse and herself, she made love to Jesse for the fourth time just for the hell of it because she could.

Just a small reminder to Jesse about what he has and what he'll lose if he ever slips up.

Beca heard someone clear their throat beside her and she looked up as she tucked her hair behind her naked ear.

"Hey pretty lady," he smiled down at her.

Beca chuckled, "I don't know about pretty, but I'm pretty confident about sexy."

He wiggled an eyebrow, "You're sexy naked, your beautiful, gorgeous, astonishing, magnificent, breathtaking, glorious, stunning, striking-"

"-Thanks but I get it."

He laughed, "I've never ever witnessed someone annoyed over a compliment."

She wagged a finger at him, "Not annoyed; worn out."

He examined her, "I can tell; you're flustered. What were you doing while you were waiting for me?" He asked her with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm outside Jesse, get your mind out of the gutter."

He chuckled, "You're in a dress," he said in awe. The most he's seen her in were the Bella skirts Aubrey had made them wear the first few times they performed.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it, buddy."

He smiled, "I like it you look ravishing."

She let out an airy laugh, "That's one for the books."

He smiled and brought his attention to behind his back, "These are for you," he told her as he brought out a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back and presented them to her.

She smiled, "Awh, my favorite," she said sarcastically.

He wore a grin, "Hey, be grateful I took the time to do this. I don't want to hear sarcasm, Becky!" He taunted her as he led her to an open field he set a picnic on.

She rolled her eyes and followed the crazy guy dubbed her boyfriend.

He twirled in a circle, "I made a picnic."

She nodded, "I can see that."

"It's just we haven't spent a lot of quality time together in the past week and I missed my aca-baby, so I put this little shindig together."

Beca could have laughed at the use of 'aca-baby' and 'shindig' in the same sentence but she was too much in awe to make a snarky comment and he realized.

"Do you like it?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

She smiled up at him as she replied, "It's _aca-perfect_!"

She kissed him.


End file.
